There has been developed a vehicle having a so-called idling-stop function wherein the engine is stopped for reducing fuel consumption, for example, at a traffic light and restart when the light switches to green. There can be variety of conditions for idling stop, a gradient of a road surface being a typical example. The vehicle may make an unexpected movement due to various failures when the vehicle stops in an inclined road causing idling stop and is restarted.
Conventionally, a vehicle having an idling-stop function is known (patent document 1), wherein a range of road gradient for which idling-stop is allowed is changed until failure analysis of the idling stop function is completed. However, control of a vehicle includes a variety of functions other than idling-stop and therefore idling-stop needs be controlled in association with the other functions.